


Enfermedad

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Hannibal está sufriendo la enfermedad del amor, pero no quiere aceptarlo y confesarse a Will.





	Enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta enfermedad no me la he inventado yo, la leí en un fanfic pero no consigo recordar en cual.

Will Graham era una persona interesante, sin duda. Era inteligente y su capacidad empática era incomparable. También tenía una gran predisposición para el mal. Hannibal estaba seguro de que no sería muy difícil que atravesara esa tenue línea roja que lo separaba del asesinato. Todo eso, sin embargo, no explicaba por qué Hannibal había comenzado a toser pétalos rojos de rosas.

—Sabes lo que significa, Hannibal—le dijo Bedelia en una de sus sesiones.

—Pero no es posible, no veo a William de ese modo. Tan solo es... un proyecto—replicó, caminando inquieto de un lado a otro de la sala.

—Miéntete a ti mismo cuanto quieras, las rosas no mienten.

—Tengo que hacer que paren o significarán mi muerte. Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de borrar estos sentimientos.

—También puedes decírselo a Will. Tal vez te corresponda—sugirió la doctora.

—No, no, eso es ridículo. Y aunque lo hiciera, yo no quiero una relación con él. ¿De qué serviría?

Bedelia suspiró. Era ya la segunda sesión en la que discutía esto con Hannibal y su reacción seguía siendo la misma. Negaba sus sentimientos por Will Graham al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una forma de eliminarlos, lo cual era del todo ilógico.

—Bien, tal vez debas darle tiempo entonces. Quizá solo sea un encaprichamiento y se te pase en unos días—sabía que eso no era más que una tontería y Hannibal también lo sabía, pero era lo que quería oír.

—Cierto, tan solo me he obsesionado y he hecho creer a mi mente en sentimientos inexistentes. Tengo que desidealizar a William y entonces dejaré de toser esos malditos pétalos.

Sí, esa podría ser una buena idea de no ser por lo estúpida que era. Bedelia lo sabía y en el fondo Hannibal también, la incapacidad de contener sus nervios lo demostraba, nunca lo había visto tan descompuesto.

La mejor forma para desidealizar a William, era ver sus fallos y para ello nada mejor que invitarlo a cenar. Hannibal acababa detestando a la mayor parte de personas con las que comía. Sus maneras, sus comentarios, sus gestos... eran de lo más irritante. Seguramente sería igual con William.

No fue difícil que aceptara cenar con él, una cena de amigos, de colegas. Le aseguró que comería algo propio de los mejores restaurantes franceses.

El primer error de William fue llegar casi diez minutos tarde y desde luego no había sido por no saber qué ponerse. Iba vestido con unos viejos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros desgastada. Desde luego nada apropiado para una cena semiformal. Tenía mucho potencial con aquel cuerpo, pero lo desperdiciaba del todo con esa ropa que ni siquiera parecía de su talla. Si tan solo pudiera vestirlo él.

—Will, adelante—le invitó sonriente.

Lo dejó pasar delante de él y disimuló carraspeando la tos con los primeros pétalos que salieron de su boca. Lo acompañó hasta el comedor y le indicó su asiento. Will parecía nervioso o tal vez tan solo era inseguridad. Se veía encantador de todos modos.

—Enseguida traigo el primer plato—le informó, sirviéndole una copa de vino.

En cuanto regresó a la cocina, Hannibal se puso a toser y esta vez no eran solo pétalos, sino flores enteras que se atascaban en su garganta. Esto tenía que terminar antes de que fuera a peor. Cogió el primer plato y lo llevó al comedor.

William no sabía cómo utilizar correctamente los cubiertos, por supuesto, y sus modales dejaban que desear, aunque se esforzaba mucho por ser correcto y resultaba adorable.

Hannibal comenzó a toser y se cubrió la boca con una servilleta. Sentía su garganta arder y ya sabía lo que iba a encontrarse antes de mirar la servilleta, tallos con afiladas espinas manchadas con su sangre.

—Hannibal, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Will preocupado.

—Sí, perfectamente. ¿Qué te parece la comida?—preguntó manteniendo la compostura.

—Está muy bueno. No soy ningún experto, suelo comer a base de congelados, pero es lo mejor que he probado nunca—parecía algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir él mismo, sus mejillas ruborizándose.

—Traeré el segundo plato—y ya estaba pensando en que debía cocinar más a menudo para él, al menos para que comiera de forma saludable.

Volvió a toser más flores y tallos junto con más sangre en la cocina, el dolor en su garganta era horrible. Llevó el segundo plato al comedor y cuando vio a Will coger uno de los huesos de la codorniz con los dedos creyó que ya estaba, que con eso se terminaría, pero entonces se lamió los dedos y la boca de Hannibal salivó antes de volver a toser. En esta ocasión no pudo disimularlo y Will se levantó y se acercó preocupado a él. Las rosas se esparcían por el suelo, manchando de sangre su carísima alfombra.

—Hannibal, ¿desde cuándo...?

Por supuesto que lo había descubierto, inteligencia no era algo de lo que careciera precisamente.

—No entiendo cómo puede no corresponderte. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para rechazar a alguien como tú?—murmuró, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Bueno, William era inteligente, pero también tenía poca autoestima así que Hannibal le pasaría por alto que no se diera cuenta de que él era el causante de su angustia.

A estas alturas era hora de admitirlo, estaba enamorado de William. Daba igual lo que hiciera; aquello que odiaba en otros lo encontraba encantador en él. No había nada que pudiera hacer para eliminar lo bastante rápido estos sentimientos –podría matarlo, podría deshacerse de él, pero tenía la sensación de que eso también acabaría con él–, así que tan solo le quedaba aceptarlos.

—Will, ¿puedo suponer con eso que aceptas salir conmigo?—le preguntó con voz ronca por su lastimada garganta.

—Ah, ¿yo? Pero... esto... Espera, ¿esto es por mí?—preguntó totalmente incrédulo.

—Eso me temo, mi querido Will—tomó sus manos entre las suyas y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Entonces, supongo...—su rostro se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza intentando ocultarlo—. Supongo que sería estúpido si te rechazo—rio nerviosamente.

Hannibal no pudo creer lo aliviado que se sentía al oír aquello. Ya no volvieron a salir más rosas de su boca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
